Call of Duty: Big Attack or Pacific Battles
Somrthing i made up,i'll write it down when i can. as you may guess,all missions take place during the Pacific Theater. Allies involved are: * American * Austrailian * British American Marines Characters * Cpl.Jack M. Lindermann (African American) (Playable) * Cpt.Will E. Jenkins - M1A1 Thompson * Sgt.Larry B. Wilson - Reising M55 * Pfc.Sean L. McCoy - B.A.R. M1918 * Pvt. Adam H. Katsopolis (Greek) - M1 Garand * Pvt.James B. Griffiths - Remington Model 11 Others * Capt.Dai S.Wong (Mentioned) (a Chinese man named a beach after him.) * US Navy Aviator/Ensign Sam Sharp - Colt Offical Police Revolver/Reising M55 * Pfc.Daniel Schwartz - M1 Garand * Pvt.Sheldon Cooper - M1 Carbine * Pvt.Rocky Lopez - M1 Garand * Johnson * Gonzalez * Wells * London Weapons * Colt.45 * M1917 Revolver * Colt Offical Police Revolver * M1 Garand ** M1C Garand (Scoped) * M1 Carbine * Springfield M1903A4 * M1941 Johnson Rifle * Remington Model 11 * Winchester Model 1912 Riot Shotgun * M1A1 Thompson * Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum magizine) * M55 Reising * B.A.R. M1918 * M1941 Johnson Machine Gun * Browning M1919A4 * Browning M2HB Watercooled * AN/M2 Stinger (MG) * M2 Flamethrower * M9A1 Bazooka * Mk.2 Frag Grenades * M2 60mm Mortar Artillery: * 1.1"/75 caliber gun * M116 75mm Pack Howitzer * Bofors 40mm Missions # Pearl Harbor # Kiwa HQ # Dai's Beach # P.O.W. Camp # Airport # Big Guns # '43 D-Day Austrailian (unknown) Characters * Pfc./Cpl.Austin N. Flynn (Playable) * Maj.Arnold "Arnie" Q. Carlson - Austen Submarine Gun * Sgt.Charlie T. Bly - Bren Light Machine Gun * Pfc.Roy S. Hunter - Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk3 (2nd) * Cpt.Jack A. Bromley - Owen Gun Natives * Carver - Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk3 * Daxter - Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk3 (3rd) * 1st.Lt.Denny M. Boyle - Thompson M1928A1 (50 Round Drum Magizine) * Cpl.Ronny P. Hoover - Austen Submachine Gun * Pvt.Donald Arnold Lipton - Lewis Gun Others * Lt.Col.Ian R. McQuarrie - Enfield Revolver/Austen Submachine Gun * Sgt.Frank A.Pryn - Owen Gun * Pvt.Ethan Clark - Lee-Enfield No.5 Mk.1 * Pfc.Aidan Rickard - Austen * L/Cpl.Joey Kenderson - Owen Gun * Sgt.Kevin Stanley (on Radio) * L/Cpl.Robert P. Jones (Medic) - Smith & Wesson Victory Model/Austen Submachine Gun * Cpl.David Downing (African-American) - Lee-Enfield No.5 Mk.1 * W.O.Solomon French - Webley Mk.6 (.455) & My. Toe * Cpt.Ravi Virjay (Indian Soldier) - Vickers-Berthier Weapons * Webley Mk.6 (.455) & My. Toe * Smith & Wesson Victory Model * Lee-Enfield No.5 Mk.1 * Owen Gun * Austen * Vickers-Berthier * P.I.A.T. Missions # Escape! # I # I # Pryn's Bridge # The Kangaroo Group British (unknown) Characters * Sgt.Andrew "Andy" S. Kent (Playable) * Cpt.David M. Donaldson - Webley Mk4/Sten Mk 2 * Lt.Jacob A. Boyd - M1897 Trench GUN/Sten Mk 5 * Pfc.William "Bill" Stuart McCartney - Bren LMG Others * Maj.Ward S. Newman (Australian) - * Ensign.Michael N. McIntyre (on Radio) * F.O.Danny Rogers - Webley Mk.6/Sten Mk.5 * Cpl.Patrick T. Hanlon - * L/Cpl.Terry Scott - * L/Cpl.Dylan Currey - * 2nd.Lt. Jack Pittman - * Sgt.Nathan Chan (Chinese) - Weapons * Webley Mk.6 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3 * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) Scoped) * M1897 Trench Gun * Sten Mk 2S (Suppressed) * Sten Mk.5 * Bren Mk.2 * Lewis Gun * Vickers Mk.1 Medium Machine Gun * No.74 MK.1 S.T. Grenade * Flamethrower,Portable, No.2 * Boys MK1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Ordnance SBML 2 inch Mortar Missions # Regroup with Allies # Join with Austrailans # Radio Tower # Rescue the Pilot # The Drive Through # P.O.W. Camp Enemies * Japanese Weapons Pistols: * Type 26 Revolver * Nambu Type 14th year Rifles: * Arisaka Type 38 (with & without Scope) * Arisaka Type 44 * Arisaka Type 97 (with & without Scope) * Arisaka Type 99 (with & without Scope) * Type 5 Submachine Guns: * Type 100 * Tokyo Arsenal Experimental Submaching Gun/Proto-X1 - 24 Box/50 Drum * Nambu Type 2 Machine Guns: * Type 99 Light Machine Gun * Type 96 Light Machine Gun * Type 92 Heavy Machine Gun * Type 92 (Japanese version of Lewis Gun) * Type 97 Aircraft Machine Gun * Type 97 Light Machine Gun * Type 99 Cannon * Type 11 LMG Grenades: * Type 97 Hand Grenade Mortars: * Type 97 81-mm Infantry Mortar * Type 99 Mortar Others: * Lunge Mine * Type 93 Landmine Artillery: * Type 1 47mm Anti-Tank Gun * Type 3 200mm 'short' naval gun * Type 96 AT/AA Gun * Type 88 75mm AA Gun * Type 96 15 cm Howitzer * Type 98 AA/AT Trivia * Category:Future Call of Duty Games Category:Dan Tom Fox